


Something like you to keep with me

by SomethingSomeone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Fullbringer Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: Inspiration word: baby. Fluffy IchiHitsu drabble for a friend! ♡After months of being apart from each other, Ichigo and Toshiro could finally catch up on things. Now resting together in the middle of the night, a small confession of regrets ends up with an unexpected turn of events for both lovers.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Something like you to keep with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avtorSola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtorSola/gifts).



Months without seeing each other had been something hard to deal with. Absence hurt like a rose curling around one’s heart, its thorns doing their job in stabbing it at the slightest movement. A single beating of reminiscing happiness meant pain, a beating of fear was pain, a beating of panic and anguish was  _ excruciating  _ pain.

Now there was nothing there. Because they had seen each other again.

ーI missed you.

The words came out like a soft whisper, one that could’ve gone unheard if it wasn’t for the fact there was absolute silence in the room and they were extremely close to each other. Resting his head on Toshiro’s lap, who was sitting on the sofa, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and locked his tender brown with the dark turquoise of the white haired man. He smiled, and tried to lean closer to the hand caressing his hair as he gave a deep, tired exhale.

ーIt’s rare to hear you admitting things… I missed you too.

The Captain huffed to one side, and brought his free hand up to adjust the collar of his shirt. He was inside a Gigai then, and he blamed the heat spreading through his face on a malfunction of the fake body.

ーRare? You say that as if it’s a bad thing-

ーIt’s not bad, babe.

ー -that I try to keep my stuff to myself. Private life is called that way for a reason.

ーHeh, am I not an important part of your private life?

ー...most… most certainly.

Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled, letting his frown soften and humming in approval. Well, two confessions in a row; his job there was done.

ーI actually… really, really missed you, Ichigo.

The orange head was about to give some sappy remark on his strangely nice words, prying one eye open and staring at the pale face of his lover, but Hitsugaya went first, not allowing him to ruin the moment.

ーWe spent too long apart from each other. I wanted to come and see you, but I was never given permission… and I’m not like you, I can’t defy authority so easily. Being able to hold you, to talk to you again like this… I missed you too much. I’m sorry.

Ichigo stayed silent, his eyes widening and his mouth barely open, surprised at the words he was hearing. His heart felt warm, and it was beating in a rushed but pleasant rhythm of excitedness.

Carefully, gently prying Toshiro’s hand off his hair, he sat up and snuggled the smaller man’s body closer, embracing him in warmth and kissing his forehead quietly. The other man showed no evident reaction at this, but the smallest tremble told Ichigo he was nervous. Probably the lack of practice at being honest with himself, he thought. It made the orange head chuckle; his lover could be a pain sometimes when it came to his feelings. Now, though, it was a strange leap of faith he had taken, an unexpected but not any less welcomed approach.

ーI love you. There’s nothing to apologize for, Tosh. You’re here now.

The white haired man sighed.

ーI wish I could’ve been here to protect you from that monster, Ginjo...

ーNow, don’t say that-

ーShush.

Ichigo frowned, and was about to ask Hitsugaya what had that been for when he saw him turn his head around and lift himself up slightly, as if paying close attention to something. The young adult picked up on the slightest, smallest but high pitched sound coming from outside. Confused, the white haired man looked everywhere around the room, to end up staring at his lover with freaked out eyes.

ーI’m not imagining things, you hear it too. A Hollow?

Ichigo blinked a few times, then chuckled.

ーNo, not a Hollow, you dummy.

ーHey. I’m at a loss here.

ーWait for me.

ーW-what? Where are you-?

The tall man didn’t even give an explanation before the warmth his body was providing was gone from Toshiro’s side. He pouted, but curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to get up and follow his lover, who was hurriedly putting on a coat and walking outside, warily looking around. After a moment, his head stopped moving and he seemed fixated on something, proceeding then to rush out.

The white haired man’s worry spiked, and he went out after Ichigo without caring for a jacket or whatever clothes came with his fake body, forgetting about the cold altogether. He peeked his head outside, and found the orange head crouching besides one of the public light posts, a box at his feet and him apparently muttering something. The Captain carefully approached from behind, and his eyes widened when he was close enough.

ーOh, my...

ーKurosaki? What… is that?

ーLook at it, it’s just a baby. Who could’ve abandoned it like this? Heartless bastard...

Toshiro blinked.

ーA baby? Is that- what  _ is  _ that?

Ichigo turned his head around to lock disbelieving eyes with the short man. Hitsugaya gulped nervously.

ーHave you never seen a cat before?

Indeed, what was now cuddling in the Shinigami’s hands was a tiny, whimpering feline baby, with its fur a pristine white with the exception of the tip of its tail, which was black. It trembled and meowed once again, to which Ichigo responded with a shush and bringing the extremely fragile being closer to him, in an attempt to give it some heat. It didn’t take him two seconds to stand up and bolt back into his house, quickly calling for Toshiro to do the same or he would leave him outside.

Once inside, and after a few snarky comments were thrown each other’s ways, the Captain could finally breathe out and settle down back on the couch. He watched as Ichigo roamed around the house, collecting blankets and strange things Toshiro couldn’t quite understand. When he finally calmed down, he returned to his lover's side and sat down, now holding a bundle of blankets to his chest and petting the still scared kitten every once in a while.

ーMan, I hate it when these things happen… and in cold days, to make it worse!

ーCan I ask what all of this is about now?ー Hitsugaya grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

ーWhat does it look like? Someone was horrible enough to abandon this baby outside.

ーAnd… you're going to take care of it?

Ichigo blinked at the white haired man, then sighed deeply.

ーNot really. I'll probably take it to some animal rescue organization tomorrow… I'm sure someone else will make it happier than me. Look at you, poor baby…

Toshiro couldn't pry his eyes away from the scene. Really, he didn't know Kurosaki could look so… maternal, if that was the correct word to describe it. As he caressed the kitten with tenderness, turquoise eyes went down to lock with tiny, helpless blue ones from the white animal that was safely secured in blankets on Ichigo's lap.

He knew it wasn't his place to decide, but he couldn't help it. With a chuckle, Toshiro got his lover's attention.

ーYou know, this little guy over here- ーhe brought his hand closer to the feline and petted its head delicately, using only two fingers.ー it's got white hair, reminds me of someone I know.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

ーI can't always be here to protect you, but it can. For me.

ーToshiro?

ーCould you keep this baby? I kinda like it. I want it to be here for you in my behalf.

The orange haired man was speechless. He shifted his gaze between the little animal and his lover, his expression doubtful. Could he do that? His therapist told him an animal companion was an excellent idea, but he had never been sure about it. A pet, to watch over him…?

ーPlease, Ichigo?

The pleading eyes of his small boyfriend and the way he seemed captivated by the kitten, which was now firmly grasping onto his fingers and trying to do the miniest bite on him, was enough to finally move him. Releasing a long breath, Ichigo smiled and cuddled both Toshiro and the baby closer to him.

ーAlright. I'm naming it Hitsu, then.

ー... Jesus, not like that.

Ichigo could only laugh in response.


End file.
